Harmony to your heart
by MetallicalyLove
Summary: A little bit of lyrics and a little bit of music, that's all it takes to cause harmony to your heart.
1. Chapter 1: Concert

_Music has healing power. It has the ability to take people out of themselves for a few hours. -Elton John_

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Concert**

"Dad! Please! I really want to go to their concert please!" Begged the green eyed brunette

"No, Buttercup. I don't want you with all these crazy smelly sweaty teenagers. There will be drunk boys and girls and you will be caught in the middle. I don't want you to attend such an event." Said her father strictly not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

"But dad! They're the Rowdyruff boys! They're having a concert here! Do you know how rare of a chance that is?" She argued

"Buttercup!" he said sternly.

"But all my friends are going this is so unfair dad!" She said annoyed.

Her attention was soon caught by the TV because of a familiar voice…

" _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil toni- Those were the Rowdyruff boys performing in Old City Townsville. Their new album hit number one in the global sales chart for the past 5 months! The crowd went extremely crazy and some even got on stage and had to be taken down by the security, not that the boys minded as they as played their hearts out for their beloved fans!"_

"SEE! DAD! COMMON EVERYONE IS THERE AND THEY ARE ALL HAPPY!" Shouted Buttercup

"They sing about dancing with devils and you want me to let you go? No!" He shouted, " And that's final!"

"But they don't sing about dancing with the devils. IT HAS A DEEPER MEANING! DAD! STOP BEING SO UPTIGHT AND LET ME GO!" She argued

"I said NO" He stood up and left her in the living room

"UGH! YOU'RE SO… UGH!" She fell back on the couch and closed her eyes.

 _"Are you with me after all? Why can't I hear you? Are you with me through it all? Then why can't I feel you?"_

She opened her eyes and sat back up and watched as the three boys kept playing and the crowd cheered happily, singing along with the band. She gripped hard on the pillow as her favorite song began to play.

 _ **Jesus, they're so good**_ she thought

She sighed. She was one of their biggest fans.

Their music captured her heart, and the lead singer Brick had a unique voice that she just could not get over. It calmed her down and sent her down heaven's gates.

As the camera moved and viewed the dark-haired guitarist, Butch, it gave her a chance to take notice of how his brows were relaxed and his eyes were closed. Clearly showing how caught up he was in the music. Not that she blames him. They were extremely talented.

Then again the camera moved to view the crowd and shifted to the blonde drummer. The girls favorite band member. She had to admit he was a cutie, and one hell of a jokester. His playful personality was far different from the other two. They were more serious, more mysterious, it was alluring to her. And most girls.

She wasn't the type of person to fan-girl over a bunch of guys, but them. Damn, they were different.

It was rare nowadays that music like this, music this band makes still exists. Most music was all about sex and drugs which bored her to death. Sure, they were fun to dance to, but sometimes you just needed to listen to music that captivates you, that takes you to a whole new level.

She watched them play and smiled softly to herself.

This band helped her through so much. Their music helped her through the rough times. When she felt helpless and alone. It was their music that lifted her up and guided her when there was no one for her. That made her stop taking drugs and stop the self-harm. It was their music that changed her life for the better. And she loved them so much.

It was because of them. Because of them she was better. Much better.

She stretched her arms getting ready for another argument with her dad over this topic for the 5th time this week.

"Oh, dad!" She called out in a sing-a-song voice.

* * *

 _So, I had this story in mind for awhile but I never had the guts to write it, but I punched the hell out of my gut and here it is!_

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Also, both songs are from Breaking Benjamin_

 _First is "Dancing with the Devil" Second is "Ashes of Eden"._

 _MetallicalyLove~_


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Chapter Two:**

 **Friends**

* * *

"He said no," Said Buttercup through the phone while playing with her hair strands.

"But why not?!" Whined her friend

"I don't even know. He's just so uptight Bubbles" Said Buttercup "Did you tell Blossom I wouldn't be able to make it to the concert?"

"Yeah, I did. She said she'll talk to our mom to convince your dad since they're engaged and all you know" Bubbles giggled. "You know, it's kind of exciting knowing that we might become step sisters!" She squealed in excitement.

Buttercup smiled. She was an only child, and she hated it.

Her dad was a professor. He's always busy down in the basement – his lab- making new experiments or going on science conventions or fairs while she'd stay home alone.

"It is! I really hope it works out!"

She really hated being an only child.

"Hey Butters, I've got to run! I have cheer practice in 15 minutes. I'll come by when I'm done along with Blossom and the guys. Okay?" Said Bubbles

"Sure thing. Talk to you later Bubs"

Buttercup hung up and walked around the house in her underwear and T-shirt.

Her dad was out and she was stuck alone, again.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat back down on the couch of the living room. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels hoping something would catch her interests.

 _Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring._ She thought

She shut down the TV and laid on her back, imagining how great it would be if her father actually allowed her to attend the concert.

Seeing the Rowdyruff boys in person.

She smiled to herself.

It would cause a prodigious amount of happiness.

She sighed happily but quickly as the sigh escaped her lips, a frown formed on her lips in the realization of her situation.

She knew her dad wouldn't let her go, even if her future stepmom would try to convince him otherwise.

If any change were to change, it would probably be Bubbles' mom mind.

 _Sometimes I hate my dad_. She thought

She texted Blossom telling her to not ask her mom to butt in, so she wouldn't change her mind because of how uptight her dad was.

 _Maybe, I can go without him knowing!_ She thought

And as quickly as a lighted idea popped another realization shut the light down _Oh, never mind. He'd probably know anyway then I'd be grounded for eternity._

She groaned in annoyance.

"WHY CAN'T I THINK OF A SUITABLE SOLUTION?!" She shouted

* * *

Three guys kicked the hotel room open and stretched their arms.

"Today was exhausting," Said the blue eyed blond as he threw himself on the bed.

"I second that," Said another brunet with dark green eyes and threw himself over the blond.

"Ow! Get off of me, Butch!" Said the blond annoyed

"But I'm too comfy" Whined Butch

"Butch get off of him, he's too fragile" Joked another with sunglasses.

The blue eyed glared at the both of them and groaned in annoyance. "Get off of me, you gorilla"

Butch chuckled and got off of him "Chill Boomer! I was only relaxing"

He stretched his arms again and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"On top of me?!" Boomer glared at Butch

"Do you know how wrong that sounds, Boomer?"

Butch laughed while Boomer took a few minutes to realize what their friend had meant.

His face flushed "Brick! That is not funny! Stop laughing Butch! Ugh! Stop it!"

Brick and Butch high-fived each other and laughed harder at Boomer's face.

"Man, you're easy to tease" Said Brick

"Way too easy" Agreed Butch

Boomer only glared at them

"Well, whatever. When is Robert gonna pick us up?" Boomer asked

"I don't know he'll tell us whenever he's ready" Said Brick

Butch got up and removed his bandana revealing the scar on his right cheek, while Boomer said he'd shower and made his way to the bathroom.

Brick sat on a chair beside the nightstand as he eyed Butch's scar till Butch began to feel uneasy under his gaze.

"What is it?" Butch said

Brick didn't answer. He was too busy eyeing Butch's scar to notice that Butch had spoken to him.

"Brick?" Butch repeated.

No answer.

Butch got closer to Brick's face and snapped his fingers.

Brick blinked then glared at his friend. "What was that for?"

"You kept eyeing **it** again," Butch said annoyed emphasizing 'it'

"Oh" was all Brick managed to say.

They stayed quiet for awhile.

Butch rubbed the back of his neck, while Brick tapped his thigh.

"Can I ask you something?" Brick asked quickly.

Butch met Brick's sunglasses. "Sure, man, anything"

"Do you ever think about what happened?" He asked

Butch stood there blinking at him.

He opened his mouth but then closed it again.

He then stared at the floor, then shifted it back at Brick.

He touched his ugly scar that was always hidden by his bandana.

"Sometimes, yes," Butch said, "How about you?"

He sat in front of Brick crossed legged on the bed. "Do you ever think about it?"

Though Butch knew the answer to that, he still asked regardless.

It was rare that Brick spoke and he wanted to savor the moment.

"Whenever I wake up and see my reflection in the mirror, I remember. Or when I wear my sunglasses. It's hard not to think about it when it affected my whole life. I can't go out anywhere without wearing contact lenses or sunglasses." Brick sighed and stood up.

He looked down Butch and smiled. Butch smiled back.

"I'm sorry Butch," He said quietly "I'm truly sorry"

Butch got off the bed and hugged Brick.

Brick was bewildered by the sudden hug. It's unlike Butch.

He didn't question it though and hugged him back nonetheless.

They pulled apart after awhile and smiled.

"It's not your fault Brick. We were all reckless and careless. We were kids. We were young. We wanted to feel the freedom. It's not all on you. So, don't be so hard on yourself okay?" Butch said with a serious tone

Brick softly punched Butch's shoulder "Sure" was all he said.

* * *

Boomer and Butch were arguing over who beat who in some zombie game as usual while Brick watched them with a grin dancing on his lips.

He enjoyed watching his two best friends argue like the old days.

He was happy that fame has never affected their friendship.

He was worried it might change over the years, that's why he never agreed at first to step a foot in the hall of fame.

He knew that he, as well as Butch and Boomer, were talented ever since they were at the orphanage.

He took off his sunglasses revealing his ruby colored eyes. He closed his eyelids and began to think about everything that has happened to them.

From the day they've met - to the accident that caused Butch's ugly scar and his drastic iris color change, to how far they've become in life.

Brick and Butch were 21, while Boomer was 19.

Brick's eyes shot open in realization

 _Boomer's birthday is next month!_ He thought _I need to get him something!_

Brick rubbed his temples.

 _How did I forget his birthday was next month?_ He thought again

He looked at Boomer scream in victory.

He chuckled noticing the annoyed look on Butch."Yeah, yeah! Beginners luck, loser"

"I know you are but what am I?" Boomer shot back. Brick mentally slapped his face at Boomer's comeback.

 _Here we go_ , Thought Brick

"You're a dipshit," Butch said

"I know you are but what am I?"

"FUCKFACE"

" I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?"

"DOG SHIT"

" I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!"

Butch dropped his controller and stood up "YOU ARE A BRAINLESS BLOND"

Boomer mimicked Butch and glared "I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?"

Butch glared "I'm not a BLOND, YOU IDIOT"

"SILENCE" Shouted Brick, obviously pissed off

They glared at each other then sat back down and continued to play their game.

Brick smiled to himself in satisfaction and closed his eyes ready to drift off to his private wonderland.

* * *

 _Hope you liked it (:_

 _MetallicalyLove_ ~


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet Memories

_Bittersweet memories may hurt, but they've made us who we are. We can never go back, but we wouldn't trade the memories for anything._

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Bittersweet Memories**

* * *

 _The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. The rain had stopped and only droplets were left dripping lightly decorating the streets meanwhile the beautiful seven colors of the rainbow had painted the sky. The kids of the orphanage ran out the door excitedly to play in the backyard leaving only five little preteens waiting with an unmistakable bored expression on their faces._

 _"I'm bored,"_ said a young girl with long white hair. _The blond boy beside her had his head on her shoulder and yawned. "Ditto" he had said nonchalantly._

" _Bell, you should go and take your medicine, it's almost time" one of the boys had told her. "Ben, you can't keep bossing me around," she said while glaring at him. "I'm not bossing you around, I'm telling you to take your medicine. You'll be sick if you don't! I don't want to lose you too…" he said quietly._

 _Bell fiddled with her little fingers and sighed. She stood up and hugged him tightly "You won't… I promise" she whispered. Ben hugged her back tightly and kissed her shoulder. "Alright, we'll wait for you!" he told her then pushed her back indoors._

 _Ben turned around and sat next to his best friends. "Having a twin sure can be handy isn't that right, Ben?" the auburn haired boy told him. Ben grinned, "She's pretty handful, but I love her". A raven haired boy who was leaning on the staircase made pretended to gag causing the three boys to snicker. "You're such a sap, Ben," The raven haired boy told him grinning playfully. "Whatever you say Butch" he smiled sheepishly._

 _After only two minutes that seemed like two hours for the four little boys the auburn haired boy stood up suddenly causing the so-called Butch to fall backward from the staircase. "Aw man! Brick! Why'd you have to do that?!" Butch said as he tried to dust himself up, still wincing in pain due to the fall. "Get ready boys, leader boy has a plan!" Brick said smirking proudly. Ben and the blond exchanged stares then looked back at Brick and shrugged. "Shouldn't we wait for Bell, though?" Ben asked. Brick rubbed his chin indicating that he was in deep thought. "Fine. Boomer, you stay and wait for Bell, while we three go over to the cars up front!" Brick said only to receive a loud whine from Boomer "But why does it have to be me?!"_

 _Butch snickered and said "Race you guys to the front!" and took off. Ben jumped off the stairs to catch up leaving a growling Brick behind. "Not fair! That's cheating! You, bozos!" He shouted and ran after them. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Boomer yelled and sat back frustrated._

 _Brick reached his two buddies last. He rested his hands on his knees and panted heavily, glaring at both of them. "You, both, cheated!" he said between breaths. Ben grinned, "I did not! Butch said he wanted to race and started before I even did, yet, I still won". Butch glared "That's just because there was a moron in front of me! Otherwise, I would have clearly won". Ben put on a sarcastic smile and waved him off._

 _"So, what's the plan slowpoke?" He asked Brick. "Well," he stood up straight and grinned, "How about we take one of those cars and drive around for a while?" Brick said sheepishly. Ben and Butch exchanged worried looks but then they looked at Brick nodding eagerly like little monkeys. "Hell yeah!" They shouted in unison. Brick smirked and jumped in the air hyped for their new adventure._

 _They chose a black car and stood in front of it. "Uh, so how do we unlock it?" asked Ben rubbing the back of his neck. Brick looked around scanning the area before him. "I'll steal the keys from Ms. Sanders. She won't even know their missing. Wait here!" Brick said and dashed to the front doors of the orphanage. It took him only a few minutes before he pushed the doors open quickly and waved the key in front of his friends._

 _"Common, common! Let's get in before she notices the keys are missing!" Butch said eagerly. Brick unlocked the car doors and the three jumped in. He put the car keys in place and started the vehicle. He put the gear in reverse, adjusted the mirror, turned around and drove back slowly. "Hey, how'd you learn to drive?" Ben asked curiously "I don't know I'm just copying the movies, dude" Brick answered._

 _The kids playing noticed Ms. Sanders car moving and stopped messing around. Boomer and Bell ran up to the boys and snickered. They would definitely get punished for touching Ms. Sanders car. One of the kids ran inside and Brick had noticed. He assumed the kid was going to snitch on them but he really didn't care. "Ready you two?" He asked. Ben and Butch nodded and told him to hit it. Brick switched gears cockily and drove around increasing the speed within each spin and turn around the orphanage. The kids cheered, and Butch and Ben howled like dogs. Brick laughed heartedly and Ben joined him. He punched him playfully on his forearm, and Brick chuckled._

 _"Hey, any of you want to take a turn?" Brick asked. "I do!" Ben said quickly. Butch glared at the two. "But I'M OLDER! I should go first". Ben flicked Butch "I said I wanted to drive first!". Out of nowhere, Brick stopped the car mid-street._

" _SILENCE" he shouted. "Ben first, then you Butch" and tried to switch places with Ben. None of them had their seatbelts on, so it was easier for them to switch places. "G-G-G-Guys!" Butch stuttered._

" _What is it?" Brick asked confused. "T-T-T-T-T" he stuttered once more. "Spit it out!" Brick snapped._

" _WATCH OUT!" He heard someone call out_

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

 _The two preteens snapped their head back to only meet a big red truck honking at them._

" _MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"_

" _GET OUT OF THE CAR!"_

" _GUYS GET OUT!"_

 _Brick had heard them shout, he heard them warning him, but was already too late…_

 _ **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHH !**_

 _The kids were screaming and panicking…_

 _Brick's vision was blurry and red. He wanted to scream, the pain he had felt was too agonizing. He couldn't bear it. He tried to scream, to call for help but his vocal chords betrayed him. His eyelids felt heavy and his muscles were too weak to obey him. His head was throbbing and his eyes were aching._

 _The world was spinning, he no longer felt intact …_

 _Everything… turned pitch black…_

* * *

" _They'll be fine Mr. Jojo, don't worry"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I am certain. They'll live"_

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

 _Brick slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness once again._

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

" _Can we see them?"_

" _Yes, of course. They will still be under observation, though, … specially ah... Brick"_

" _Why?" What's wrong?"_

 _Where am I…? Why can't I see anything? He thought_

 _Brick tried to speak, but again his vocal chords only betrayed him. His whole body was aching. He couldn't see. He could tell his eyes were covered by something._

 _The door slowly opened._

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

 _Brick's eyes began to itch. He tried to move his hands but failed miserably._

" _Brick? Brick, son? Can you hear me? If you can just, um, move a finger?"_

 _He knew that voice. It was Mr. Jojo._

 _Brick slowly moved his index finger upwards but winced nonetheless._

 _He heard him sigh._

" _I'm glad you're okay Brick… " he said lowly_

" _W…where… A… am…I?" He choked_

" _You're in the hospital, Brick..." Mr. Jojo said_

 _He heard a chair being pulled closer to him_

" _W…wha..t..h…ha…hap..pened?"_

" _A truck hit you and your friends, Brick… "He heard him sigh and placed his hand on top of his "Butch is okay, they had to only stitch his forehead and cheek… but his cheek had a massive cut… alas, it wouldn't stop bleeding. The doctors managed, though, but they said that the healing scar may never fade."_

 _Brick clutched his hands tightly_

" _And…Ben?" he asked so low it seemed like a whispered._

 _Silence…_

" _Mr... Jo..jo?" Brick choked out_

" _I'm... I'm sorry Brick"_

 _Mr. Jojo's voice began to become faint, and other voices called his name_

"Brick"

" _I'm sorry," Mr. Jojo said once more_

 ** _BEEP._**

"Brick?"

 ** _BEEP._**

" _I'm so sorry" He heard once again_

"Brick, wake up man?"

Brick opened his eyes and met a pair of forest green staring down at him. "Come on, Robert called"

Brick sat up straight and stretched his arms. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily

"It's 10:30 AM" Boomer answered from the bathroom

He pulled off the bedsheets off of him revealing his naked chest.

He walked passed Boomer and opened the shower door. Boomer rose an eyebrow and Brick lowered his pajama pants and threw it at Boomer's face. "Bullseye" he snickered gaining a death glare from Boomer. "Asshole" he muttered and left the bathroom.

Brick took off his boxers and placed it inside the laundry basket and turned on the showerhead and waited a few minutes outside till the water temperature suited his liking. He then stepped inside the shower cubicle.

He closed eyes and let the water clean him off the dirt he's been feeling.

He felt disgusting. Like a murderer.

That's what he had always felt whenever he'd dream of what happened that day...

He stared at his hands and cursed under his breath. He felt the tears form in his eyes but held them inside. He couldn't cry, otherwise, he'd have to deal with the blood, not tears. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted a small portion of it onto his hands. He started to lather gently the portion of shampoo onto his scalp and began to sing.

After he finished showering which took him about an hour, he finally stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off his hair and a towel that hung loosely on his waist.

Once he opened the door, he met an angry looking Butch.

"What took you so long in there?!" he shouted

"You can't expect to have such a _magnificent_ hair in only a five-minute shower, right?" he said cheekily and walked towards his wardrobe.

Butch groaned and walked out of his room.

* * *

Brick, Butch, and Boomer got inside the car and greeted Robert. Robert handed Brick his morning coffee.

You really don't want to see Brick without his morning coffee.

"Bell?" Robert said eying them from the rear view mirror. The three nodded and took off.

Butch, Boomer, and Robert chatted off all the way while Brick kept staring at the clouds through his sunglasses while sipping coffee. The car stopped, and the boys motioned Robert to wait, just in case.

The boys looked ahead in utterly uncomfortable silence.

Brick looked at his surroundings. Everything was quite neat. The flowers that were put on the front porch were organized neatly on the pots. The flowers were in different beautiful colors. The house was very inviting too, not to mention huge. This place was a mansion. Brick walked up to the front door with the boys following behind him. They all stared silently at the door with flowers decorating it everywhere. Boomer was the first to break the uncomfortable silence"It's been five months since we've last seen her".

Brick nodded slowly. Butch stared around and said "Too many flowers" Brick chuckled causing Butch to grin "Tell me about it," Boomer mumbled.

"Well, ring the doorbell dumbass" Butch hissed annoyed. Boomer hissed back "You ring it!"

 _Here we go again_ , Brick thought.

"You ring it,"

"I said, you ring it"

"No, you ring it"

"God damn it, Boomer, I'm older what I SAY goes, now ring the damn doorbell"

"Stop using the I'm the older card! I'm not ringing!"

Brick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He brushed passed them and rang the doorbell instead.

He tapped his foot while waiting for someone to open the door meanwhile his two friends too busy were bickering to notice he had already rung the doorbell.

The door opened revealing a slim feminine figure with gray eyes and long white hair. She smiled sweetly at them.

"BELL!" Boomer gasped and hugged her tightly. Butch pulled Boomer away by the shirt and hugged her as well "Aye! I was hugging here!" Boomer growled and hugged both of them. Brick snickered at the sight and waited for the two of them to release the poor girl.

"Hey guys," she said weakly. She then met Brick's eyes. She smiled lovingly and he smiled back softly. She released the two men and walked up to Brick. "Hey..." she said softly. Brick didn't answer her but pulled her tightly to his embrace. She rubbed her head against his chest cutely.

His two friends just grinned at them and he sent them a death glare. "So, new house, new family, eh?" Butch spoke up snapping Bell from her hug. She released Brick and coughed. "Ahem, yeah, too big, isn't it?" Brick nodded and Boomer shrugged "It's too flowery for my liking to be frank," Butch said.

* * *

The boys and Bell chatted for about hours. It's been awhile, They all missed her too much.

Bell smiled up at Brick and held his hand tightly. "I was meaning to talk to you about something, Brick," she said shyly.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOM**_

The boys head snapped at the direction of where the sound came from.

"BELL, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" They heard a voice call. The boys' eyes widened and stared at Bell. Bell's mouth hung open. She forgot her 'new sister' was still home. "Hide!" she hissed. The boys looked at each other panicked. "Where the fuck?!" Butch argued. Brick slapped his forehead.

"BELL!" the voice called again. "Guys! Hide anywhere!" she pleaded

Boomer panicked "Where the hell do we hide?! It's pretty exposed here!" meanwhile Brick scanned the area quickly trying to find somewhere they can hide in.

 _ **CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK**_

A girl that seemed about 18 appeared came down the stairs and stopped mid-tracks.

She wore high black heels with a very short yellow skirt and a purple skin tight tank top. Her fiery red curly hair was parted in the middle with two high pigtails.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" she squealed "YOU'RE THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

The four friends gulped.

"P-Princess" Bell stuttered "Hush!"

"RUN!" the boys said in unison

Princess pulled out her phone ran towards them but to her unfortunate luck, the boys were much faster. Boomer opened the door to the car and jumped in, the two following behind and closed the door quickly. "GO! GO! GO!" Boomer shouted

Princess threw herself in front of the car and grinned evilly to only be pulled off by Bell.

And with that, the boys fled.

* * *

 _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:_

 _MetallicalyLove~_


End file.
